Jealous To Jin
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karin, ada rencana apa dengan Jin sampai Kazune cemburu?


Hee..... Fic Kamichama Karin ketiga saia....

Request from Eca.... ^^

cuma oneshot,,

Hemm..... Ya udahlah, silahkan dibaca.....

DISCLAIMER : KAMICHAMA KARIN © KOGE DONBO

****Jealous to Jin****

Pemuda berambut pirang bermata sebiru safir itu dari tadi terus-terusan memutar cangkir yang ada dihadapannya. Entah sudah berapa putaran yang dilalui oleh cangkir cappuccino yang telah melompong itu. Ini sudah gelas keempat yang menemaninya dikafe ini.

Kazune memang benci menunggu, dan menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya nomor dua setelah serangga. Tapi, untuk orang yang satu ini, mungkin ia rela menunggu walaupun lama. Disaat ia datang, sang jarum pendek di benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan tepat jam tiga siang. Namun sekarang, sang jarum panjangnya pun telah menunjuk ke angka dua satu jam berikutnya.

Kepalanya sesekali ditolehkan ke arah pintu masuk. Menanti kedatangan sesosok cantik berkepang dua yang selalu menampakkan senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati Kazune. Yah, sore ini adalah waktu dimana Karin harus menepati janjinya saat di sekolah tadi, datang ke kafe ini atas ajakan Kazune untuk membicarakan hal yang selalu ditahan oleh Kazune. Kazune memutuskan untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya itu. Ia takut akan keduluan oleh si artis Jin Kuga itu. Mengingat Karin juga akrab dengannya.

Kazune menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ia merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh saja dari tadi terus menunggu tanpa kejelasan. Beberapa maid di kafe itu terkadang melihat ke arahnya, mungkin heran dari tadi terus-terusan duduk, dan memesan minuman berkali-kali.

Kazune meraih tas sekolahnya. Berdiri, memutuskan untuk pulang. Menghubungi Karin berkali-kali pun tak ada gunanya, karena tidak ada jawaban. Rasanya kemungkinan Karin akan menepati janjinya sudah mengecil. Atau bahkan tidak akan datang.

"Eh, Kazune!!" suara itu mengejutkan Kazune dari belakang. Kazune menoleh.

"Lama sekali....."

"Oh, maaf, maaf.... Tadi aku ada keperluan."

"Kenapa waktu kutelepon ke ponselmu tidak diangkat?"

"Hah? Kau ada menelepon ya? Aku tadi sibuk sekali, jadi tidak sempat mengangkat telepon. Lagipula, ponselku tersembunyi di dalam tas, jadi aku tidak dengar ada telepon...." kata Karin sembari mengeluarkan senyum nyengir khasnya. Lalu membuka tasnya, mengambil ponsel didalamnya. Ada lima belas panggilan tak terjawab yang muncul dilayarnya.

"Bodoh...." keluh Kazune, kemudian kembali duduk. "Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggu?"

"Maaf.... Aku lupa memberitahu kamu kalau sore ini sebenarnya aku punya janji."

"Ya sudahlah." Kazune membuang muka. Sebenarnya bukan niatnya marah pada orang yang dia sukai, tapi sepertinya kali ini Karin membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan? Kenapa tadi tidak langsung disekolah saja?"

"Be....Begini....." Kazune menjeda perkataannya. Memenuhi sejenak rongga dadanya dengan segala keberanian, untuk bersiap menghembuskannya dalam bentuk kata-kata.

"Sebentar." kata-kata Karin terpaksa menghentikan upaya pengungkapan oleh Kazune. Ponselnya menunjukkan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo?"

Kazune cuma bisa menopangkan dagunya keatas telapak tangannya, menunggu pembicaraan itu usai. Dan, sedikit membuka pendengarannya, memastikan arah pembicaraannya.

"Oh, Jin? Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau membelikannya untukku? Terima kasih, aku akan senang menerimanya." Karin tersenyum lebar. Kazune mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jin membelikan sesuatu untukku." Karin masih tersenyum, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas lagi.

"Oh...." desah Kazune. Jawaban yang tidak disukainya. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka, pikir Kazune.

"Kazune mau bilang apa?"

"A....Aku....Aku sebenarnya....." segala keberaniannya yang sudah dikumpulkan serasa tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Apa Kazune? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Karin polos, tanpa mengerti isyarat kemerahan yang mewarnai pipi Kazune.

"Aku....Sebenarnya....me...."

"Halo Kazuneeee!!!!" suara yang paling tidak ingin didengar Kazune saat ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan pelukan erat dari belakang, meruntuhkan semua mood Kazune.

"Lepaskan, Micchi!!!" gertak Kazune yang mulai kegerahan dengan kebiasaan meluk-meluk orang ala Micchi. Sudah tiba-tiba datang, merusak suasana pula.

"Iya...Iya...." Micchi pun menarik kursi dan duduk menengah, seperti tidak peduli dan tidak bisa membaca suasana.

Kazune menepuk dahinya kesal. Untuk rencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Karin hari ini sudah pasti gagal, dengan kedatangan pengganggu, Micchi.

"Oh, iya, maaf, aku ingin menemui Jin dulu, Micchi, temani Kazune disini, ya?" Karin beranjak, kemudian tersenyum sambil berlalu.

Kazune cuma menatap sosok Karin yang menjauh. Kemudian mendengus dan menatap kesal pada Micchi.

"Gara-gara kamu, bodoh!" umpatnya.

Micchi cuma memasang wajah tanpa dosa, yang seakan-akan berkata, 'Ada apa ini?'

Mata Kazune sejak tadi tidak bisa lepas dari Karin. Gerak-geriknya, segala yang ada pada penampilan Karin diperhatikannya dengan detil sampai ke hal terkecil. Kepang duanya yang selalu membuatnya manis, senyumnya yang bisa membuat Kazune meleleh tak karuan, serta gaya berbicaranya yang lembut -menurut Kazune. Semuanya membuat Karin laksana 'dewi' bagi penglihatannya. Yah, biasalah, namanya juga orang kasmaran. Meski Karin terkadang terlihat bodoh, tapi itu bukanlah hal minus yang mengurangi rasa suka Kazune pada anak itu. Semuanya, mungkin biasa dianggap sempurna.....

"Kazune?" Karin mendekat padanya, menyadarkan Kazune dari pembayangannya akan Karin.

"Eh, a...ada apa?"

"Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf, ya.... Soalnya sore ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku. Aku mesti latihan bersama Jin."

"Jin? Latihan apa?" hati Kazune panas mendengar nama orang yang selalu ia anggap rivalnya dalam mendapatkan hati Karin.

"Eh.... Kau tahu kan, Jin akan mengadakan konser minggu depan.... Jadi..... Aku diajaknya untuk ikut mengisi acara itu...." Karin terlihat tersipu, membuat Kazune tambah cemburu.

"Jin? Mengajakmu?!! Kenapa mesti dengan Jin!!!"

"Yah, aku kan juga ingin mencoba menyanyi.... Dia meyakinkanku kalau aku bisa, dan aku terima...."

Kazune bukan main kesalnya. Dia yakin, di acara itu pasti Jin akan merebut Karin darinya!

"Kazune pasti nonton kan?"

"A....Apa? Tidak mungkin!!! Ta...Tapi...." Kazune berpikir lagi. Kalau ia tidak mau datang ke acara itu karena alasan tidak suka pada Jin, pastinya Karin akan dimilikinya dengan mudah, dan dengan kata lain, ia mesti datang!

"Kazune tidak mau nonton? Maaf saja ya, kalau suaraku jelek, jadi Kazune tidak mau nonton...." Karin ngambek.

"Bu...Bukan begitu!! Aku akan datang, pasti!!! Nanti kau akan kujemput!!"

"Maaf, aku sudah janji dengan Jin, kami akan berangkat sama-sama nanti. Sudah dulu, ya, Miyon memanggilku, tuh!!" Karin berlari menjauh.

"Kenapa harus Jin selalu?" Kazune kesal, memukulkan pergelangan tangannya pada meja didepannya.

Kazune bisa dibilang orang pertama yang datang ke dalam hall tempat konser si artis muda itu, mengambil posisi paling depan. Padahal biasanya dia tidak akan mau datang ke konser Jin walau dipaksa habis-habisan oleh Karin. Berhubung Karin juga ikut di acara ini, dia tidak boleh ketinggalan, walaupun ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Karin bernyanyi. Dia memang mengakui kalau Karin bersuara pas-pasan, tapi tak apalah, bagaimanapun, Karin adalah 'dewi'-nya.

Perlahan orang-orang jadi semakin banyak memenuhi hall, hingga acara pun dimulai, Kazune memperhatikan Karin yang sedang tampil duet dengan Jin.

"Eh, cewek itu siapanya Jin, ya?" Kazune mendengar pembicaraan cewek-cewek disampingnya.

"Siapa ya? Awas kalau sampai orang itu pacarnya. Tapi suaranya lumayan juga...."

Kazune jadi menyetujui bait akhir dari perkataan cewek yang kedua. Entah pelatih seperti apa yang melatih Karin sampai jadi meningkat seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Teman-teman semua, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke konser ini....." suara Jin terputus dengan elu-elu yang diserukan penggemar beratnya.

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, saya tidak bisa mengadakan konser disini dulu....." kata Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada penonton. Sementara penggemarnya cuma bisa mendesah penasaran.

"Besok saya akan berangkat ke Paris, saya ingin belajar dan sekolah disana. Jadi, saya akan meninggalkan kota ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Maaf, semua."

Semua penggemarnya kini mengeluarkan desahan super kecewa. Idola mereka harus pergi?

"Dan," Jin melirik dan tersenyum pada Karin disebelahnya yang cuma diam dari tadi. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa gadis ini bersamaku, agar kami bisa bersekolah bersama disana." katanya merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Karin. Semua penggemarnya bersorak kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa?!!!!" kali ini Kazune yang hampir meloncat dari bangku tempat duduknya. Seakan siap maju ke panggung, memprotes perkataan Jin.

"Tapi, dia tidak mau. Tetap ingin disini, katanya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang di hatinya yang berada disini." Jin tersenyum kecut.

Kazune menghela nafas lega. Ia tenang karena Karin tidak jadi ikut pergi dengan si musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi siapakah seseorang yang dimaksud Karin tadi?

"Baiklah. Daah, semua!! Aku akan merindukan kalian!!" Jin melambaikan tangan, kembali ke _backstage_. Disusul oleh Karin dan teriakan penggemarnya yang menggema.

Kazune berlari keluar, memutar, dan masuk dari pintu belakang menuju _backstage_. Mengendap pelan, mencari Karin untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Karin." Kazune mengenali suara itu. Api cemburunya mulai terbakar lagi.

"Iya, Jin. Aku juga." Kazune sekarang bisa melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

"Semoga kau bahagia disini bersamanya, ya." Jin mengecup pelan dahi Karin. Kemudian pergi menjauh, sebelum Kazune sempat berlari menghampirinya.

Kenapa? Aku benci Jin!! seru Kazune dalam hatinya.

Kazune baru saja bangun di hari Minggu ini. Matanya masih super mengantuk. Kalau tidak bel berkali-kali yang mengejutkannya ini, mungkin satu jam lagi ia akan bangun.

"Kazune, lama sekali kamu membukanya?" wajah kesal Karin pertama kali terlihat dari balik pintu. Membuat mata Kazune membuka lebar, hilanglah semua rasa mengantuknya.

"Ke...Kenapa? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Hari ini hari Minggu kan?"

"Cepat mandi sana!! Antarkan aku ke bandara!! Cepat!!" Karin mendorong tubuh Kazune.

"I...Iya...." kata Kazune tanpa sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi, karena Karin keburu menggiringnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kamu mau mengantar Jin, ya?" tebak Kazune, sambil mengunci pintu rumah.

"Iya, ayo cepat, setengah jam lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat. Perjalanan kita kesana lima belas menit." Karin memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Eh, aku boleh tahu siapa seseorang yang membuatmu tidak mau ikut Jin ke Paris?"

"Ah, nanti saja menjawabnya. Ayo, Kazune!" Karin menarik tangan Kazune dan berlari.

"Sudah dulu, ya, Karin, Micchi, Kujyo." Jin melambaikan tangannya, sesaat setelah peringatan dari petugas bandara, bahwa pesawat menuju Paris akan segera berangkat.

"Daaahh!! Aku akan merindukanmu!!" seru Micchi, dengan melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan yang dibawanya –nampak konyol.

"Hati-hati disana, Jin!!" seru Karin. Jin menoleh, dan tersenyum. Kazune cuma membuang muka.

Saat sosok Jin tak bisa dilihat lagi, Kazune mencoba membuka lagi pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Karin tadi.

"Ehm, Karin...."

"Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Yang tadi.... Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut bersama Jin? Padahal kan di Paris itu menyenangkan?"

"E... sebenarnya...." pipi Karin menampakkan bayangan merah muda.

"Karena siapa?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Biar tidak ditanya, kamu mungkin sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Siapa dia? Micchi? Atau teman sekelas kita?"

"Ha? Lucu sekali. Dia ada disekitar sini, kok." Karin tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kazune.

"Micchi?" Kazune menunjuk Micchi yang sedang asyik memakan sebuah hamburger yang dibelinya.

Karin cuma tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh."

"A....Apa aku?" Kazune menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri.

Karin cuma tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi Kazune juga belum bisa mengartikannya dengan sempurna. Dengan kata lain, tidak mengerti.

"Kazune masih belum tahu juga? Bodoh sekali."

"Aku atau bukan?" Kazune memasang wajah bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

"Iya, bodoh!!!"

Sesaat kemudian keduanya terdiam, dan sama-sama memerah.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." ajak Karin.

Kazune lalu meraih tangan Karin. "Mau ke kafe? Biar aku yang bayar." Kazune tersenyum.

"Boleh."

Mereka lalu berjalan berdua.

"Kalian mau kencan tanpa mengajakku?!" Micchi menyambar mereka berdua, menggandeng mereka.

Kazune mendesah. Sepertinya kencan pertamanya ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting Karin sekarang miliknya.

**-OWARI-**

pernyataan cinta yang aneh ya?

Maklumlah, saia author kurang berpengalaman.....

Buat Eca, gomen ne..... kalau ternyata ini tidak seseru yang diharapkan.... T.T

Tapi saia senang karena ada yang request fic ke saia!! XD

Ya udahlah.... REVIEW!!!


End file.
